S5 E1: RuPaullywood or Bust
INTRODUCTION ''RUPAUL'': My next drag superstars had one thing in common. They were all busted. And found guilty. Of being sickening. ''RuPaul'': Order in the courtroom, hunties! ''RUPAUL'': A new trial begins, as 15 queens prove they can dance... act... swim... and sing. ''Alaska'': Can I get a haaaaaaooow! ''RUPAUL'': More celebrities. ''La Toya Jackson'': How do you tuck your junk? ''Juliette Lewis'': I love this show! ''RUPAUL'': Criminal fashion. ''Jinkx'': You look absolutely terrific. Honestly. ''RuPaul'': In a word, shenshashional. ''RUPAUL'': And not a dry eye in the house. ''Roxxxy'': I was left, nobody cared. ''RuPaul'': We get to choose our family, you know? We get to choose the people that we’re around, you know what I’m saying? ''RUPAUL'': The new season of ''RuPaul’s Drag Race'' is in session. And these queens... ''Alyssa'': Look at this. ''RUPAUL'': are killer. ''Alyssa'': Look how orange you fucking look, girl! ''Coco'': I’m not joking, bitch! ''Honey'': Step the fuck off! ''RuPaul'': I can’t wait to see how this turns out. MEET THE QUEENS Kiara West ''Kiara'': Feels great to be back here, again. ''KIARA'': My name is Kiara West and I am 14 years old. I’ve been on the past 4 seasons of ''RuPaul’s Drag Race'', and I’m not at all bored. ''Kiara'': Can’t wait to see this season’s queens! Mayhem Miller ''Mayhem'': Bring out the big guns, baby. This bitch is gonna blow y’all away. ''MAYHEM'': My name is Mayhem Miller, and I am 31 years old. You may recognize me from the past 3 seasons, as I was in the Top 5 for all of them. ''Kiara'': You’ve got to be fucking kidding me right now! Hi, bitch! ''Mayhem'': Hi, honey. ''KIARA'': Mayhem and I have known each other since Season 2, and seeing her again makes me feel happy. ''Mayhem'': Can’t wait to see who the new bitches are. ''Kiara'': Yes, girl! Detox ''Detox'': Holy shit, we’re here. ''DETOX'': My name is Detox and I am 27 years old. I can do everything. I act, I sing, I rap, I dance. ''Detox'': Let’s send the rest of these clowns home. ''DETOX'': I’ve worked with huge celebrities like Rihanna, Kesha, and I’m the queen bee, so eat it up and crown it. You’re all fucking welcome. ''Detox'': The sight of seeing you two is scaring the fuck out of me. ''Mayhem'': Bitch why? ''Detox'': I mean, you both were in the Top 5 in your seasons together. ''Kiara'': Except she started in Season 2, and I started in Season 1. ''DETOX'': Bitch, does it look like I give a fuck? Roxxxy Andrews ''ROXXXY'': My name is Roxxxy Andrews, and I’m 28 years old. ''Roxxxy'': Mash! Are you kidding? ''KIARA'': Um... hello? ''ROXXXY'': Me and Detox started dragging together, and I’m just so excited to see her. ''Detox'': You look gorge. ''Roxxxy'': You too. ''ROXXXY'': I am a pageant girl —- big hair, big makeup. From head to toe, it’s a Roxxxy Andrews project. ''Roxxxy'': Holy shit. ''ROXXXY'': And there stands Kiara West, and Mayhem Miller. Kiara is a hot chick then what she looked like back in Season 1, and Mayhem be sporting them good looks right there. ''Kiara'' and ''Mayhem'': Hey, bitch! ''Roxxxy'': It all begins. MINI CHALLENGE MAIN CHALLENGE ON STAGE RUNWAY Kiara West THE JUDGING Kiara West CONSULTATION Kiara West THE CALLOUT Kiara West THE BOTTOM TWO OUTRO